


"Take control of me"

by KitsuneMari



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneMari/pseuds/KitsuneMari
Summary: The recording of a song for a computer game came to an end when at the last moment an idea came to Marko. It seemed to him that even his voice could not give that mystical, oppressive note, and he proposed to put a background on the song of strange, extraordinary sounds that would complement the atmosphere... However, the recording dragged on for much longer.
Relationships: Marko Saaresto/Olli Tukiainen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	"Take control of me"

Recording a song to a computer game was in full swing. Three months remained before its release, and it was necessary to hurry. Sitting at the control panel, Markus thanked God that their vocalist, and part-time songwriter, had a talent for quick writing of lyrics, otherwise now everyone would have had a hard time. Musical parts have already been recorded, as well as vocals, although there were a little problems with him, and his recording was much slower. As Marko said, the atmosphere of the game will be with a hint of mysticism, and their alter-band plays only heavy music, which means, that vocal part of future songs, too, must be... with oppressive atmosphere. Nobody began to argue with the Maestro, because they saw with what zeal he took up the song, as if... It was about him. A little growl at the beginning, middle and end, as well as the tension of the ligaments throughout the recording — everything was rewritten several times — did their job, and for two whole weeks Marko walked with a hoarse voice. When the voice recovered, work on the song was continued, and this time very successfully. It could be put together in a heap, superimposed, moving soundtracks and finally announcing that the song was ready, but at the last moment Marko got the idea. It seemed to him that even his voice could not give that mystical, oppressive note, and he proposed to put a background on the song from strange, extraordinary sounds that would complement the atmosphere.   
\- For example? - asked Cap, swaying in his chair.   
Marko absently scratched his head. It seemed to him that he had already explained everything, although, admittedly, he himself did not fully understand what he wanted to add:   
\- Well... mystical, ghostly.   
\- The fact that the game is designed for “sixteen plus” does not mean that younger children will not play it, and you don’t want to scare away the target audience? - asked Markus, turning in his chair to the vocalist., - You already have a lot of ghostliness.. In every interview you give.   
Jaska laughed, but then fell silent when everyone looked at him suspiciously. Cap again turned to a friend with a dumb question in his eyes, he was still clearly thinking about what to answer. This was not the first time that Marko could not explain in words what he wanted ... or was shy. Olli knew about this for sure, but now there was a completely different situation. He walked over, put his hand on Marko’s shoulder and decided to try to help:   
\- What about the effect of polyphony? I may not be very good at singing, but when a few whispers come through in horror movies at the same time, it becomes really creepy.   
Olli even cringed for a look, looking at Marko, then at Cap. Markus looked only at one point, thoughtfully stroking his beard, apparently scrolling through the idea of the proposed effect. After a few minutes of silence, he nodded approvingly:   
\- OK, let's try. In addition, the volume of the track will be underestimated, so everything can work out, - Marcus waved his hand and turned to the workplace. - Become, Marko. We will try.   
From the moment the vocalist stood behind the microphone, at least a couple of hours passed. During this time, the laughter of a madman, and a deep whisper, and subtle lingering sounds appeared - all this looked like a “Happy song” in a new processing. The final recording was made closer to the night, so it was decided to put it on the song the next day. Everyone started to go home, except for Olli, who was doing something in the kitchen, and Marko, who was lying on the sofa, face in the pillow.   
\- Are you okay? - Jani asked unexpectedly, turning to the vocalist.   
\- Quite. I do yoga.   
\- Truth? And what is this pose called?   
\- “Dead body” - Marko muttered, resting his forehead on the pillow, - It requires a lot more concentration and helps establish...   
\- I understand. - Jani interrupted sharply, hoping that he had not offended a friend. The subject of yoga did not interest him at all, and, saying goodbye, he simply closed the door behind him.   
In the studio, lit only by lamps, it was quiet, however, through it, the sound of water from the tap was heard. Olli washed the last coffee cup and leaned against the doorway of the kitchen doorway, began to wipe his hands, and then, without looking, turned to a friend:   
\- Marko, everyone is gone, and there’s no reason to pretend.   
\- Didn't you hear that I'm doing yoga?   
\- As far as I know, this pose is performed on the back, and not on the stomach, - said Olli, hanging the towel back on the hook.   
\- Have you become a guru in yoga? Or maybe I came up with it myself? - Marcko suddenly raised his head and gently rolled onto his back when the guitarist began to approach.   
\- Perhaps… - Olli said mysteriously, - but I thought you like to think up different poses in another... exercise.   
Marko threw back his head, looking at his friend, and felt his cheekbones blush at the words he heard. Olli noticed this, bowed and timidly touched their lips, and then slowly moved to thin, slightly parted lips. A short kiss in complete silence seemed something special, and Marko even smiled when his beloved pulled away, sitting down on the couch. He took Marko's hands and pulled himself so that he rose, being shoulder to shoulder. Olli buried his nose in his blond hair, ruffling them not only with his breath, but also with his fingers. An unexpected idea appeared in his head, which transformed into a malicious smile on his face:   
\- Do you know that they do yoga naked? So that clothes do not hinder movement? I can help... with this.   
Marko pulled back, noticing mischievous lights in the lover's eyes, so familiar that the reason for their appearance was as clear as twice two.   
\- And where did you read that? At a forum of guitarists who use strings for other purposes?   
Olli hesitated for a few seconds, and then answered, laughing:   
\- Yes. And you can’t imagine how much interesting you can find there, for example... now... - the guitarist jumped off the couch, heading to his corner for precious instruments, and returned with something thin, almost transparent in his hand. - For example, I read how a string can be used as a nipple clamp just by tying it around it... Do you want to show how this is done?   
Marko did not even have time to open his mouth to object, although Olli knew perfectly well what kind of sensitive nipples her lover had. Apparently that's why he aimed at them first. What will happen next? Marko was even afraid to imagine the imagination of his lover, who without further ado pulled up his T-shirt and licked his nipple. Marko exhaled through the fabric, feeling how a small lump began to stroke, rub between his fingers and very soon he became hard as a pea. Only then did Olli take the string and tie it to the rising nipple.   
\- And you know, let's get rid of your T-shirt. It seems to me a little hot here. Moreover, we were still going to do yoga.   
Alerted Olli as if nothing had happened, and then completely pulled off his t-shirt from his lover and threw it behind the back of the sofa. Now the blush seemed in all its glory.   
\- WERE GOING? It seems that I didn’t give any consent, - objected Marko, folding his hands on his chest, but hooked the end of the string. A soft moan escaped his lips and Olli believed in the rationality of his own actions. He himself pulled the tip of the string and the groan repeated.   
\- Now I can control your sound and tune you of my own free will, like my guitar… - Olli defiantly smiled and kissed her lover on the lips, but as luck would have it, the kiss was even shorter than the previous one. The string was again hooked. - Do you know what is most important here? Use strings made of soft material, otherwise delicate skin can be transferred and scratched...   
Olli leaned over a bandaged nipple, covered his lips and licked at the very top. He heard how Marko exhaled heavily, but was not going to stop there, although he pulled away from the nipple and looked at his lover. He, it seems, was no longer going to resist, looking from under half-eyelashes, which means that you could go on to action. Olli got up from the couch, pulling Marko along, more admiring his reddened papilla.   
\- Doesn't it hurt? - although Olli loved to experiment and surprise, he never thought of hurting his beloved even in his thoughts. He laid his hand on his prickly cheek, stroking his thumb against the bristles.   
\- Now, no, - Marko smiled softly and put his hand on his cheek. He stood in front of another half-naked. However, something suggested that he would not remain so for long.   
At this time, Olli pulled off his T-shirt, also throwing it somewhere behind the sofa, and pressed himself against the bare chest of his lover. He tugged at the string periodically, arousing Marko with mere caresses, until the groans could not be hidden even in a kiss. Olli reluctantly came off and decided that the nipple had been tied for a long time. When he was released, the flesh immediately turned red, ached, the guitarist covered his mouth, and with his tongue he did the same thing as with the fingers on the other nipple. Marko put his palms on the sides of his beloved, periodically squeezing, digging his nails into the skin, but Olli did not interfere. He needed to hear panting from his chest and compassionate moans, requests to stop.   
\- What's the matter? Do you really not like it? - Olli asked innocently, continuing to flatter. - Now, I need to pet him so it doesn't hurt to touch him.   
He again clung to the nipple, but this time with diligent fingers. While the elastic ball pulled , he reached for a kiss, but Marko suddenly pulled away. For a long time, Olli could not understand what caused the change in his attitude, and even looked up at his lover to understand what was the matter. In the bright eyes splashed a blue abyss, in which the smallest reflections of stars disappeared.   
\- It seems you suggested doing yoga? Come on, I'm waiting, - Marko smiled mysteriously, adding at the end: - Guru.   
Olli was at first confused, because he did not assume unconditional consent, but then he realized. He smugly folded his arms over his chest, asking his lover to undress. Completely. After all, clothes fetter movement. Marko deliberately stood with his back, leaning over and pulling his trousers off his feet, which Olli was staring at. Long legs always clasped tightly around him, preventing him from moving anywhere, and slender hips swaying attractively from side to side, and urging them to be squeezed and pulled closer, spanking for such lecherous behavior. But existence of Marko himself was considered something indecent. As soon as he looked or spoke with his velvet voice somewhere nearby, Olli's knees cringed, and from tender and touching kisses he became tight in his pants... This moment was no different from the previous ones, except that Marko undressed himself, and Olli stood behind and watched as gradually the ass, covered in cloth, was exposed. Olli simply could not help but come close and put his hand to these delicious elastic buttocks.   
\- Do you know that you have a cool ass?   
\- Yes, you say that every time you see her, - Marko grinned, looking back.   
He wanted to turn to his lover, but did not even have time to straighten up, as he felt a palm on his lower back, which gently pressed. Olli slammed the inside of him hips, spreading Marko's legs apart, still not letting him straighten. The other palm still rested on the buttocks. Olli did not stop stroking them, periodically clenching his fingers. He felt his friend tensing, so the next question was not unexpected.   
\- So we will do yoga or you put me in such a position to better examine my ass? In that case, I could lie on a comfortable bed.   
Marko turned around and tried to straighten up, but put pressure on his lower back. He felt a palm go up his back and suddenly stopped on the spine, and then he was advised to stretch out his arms and lower his head.   
\- Your muscles are tense. You need to relax so that they are more flexible, and the exercises do not cause pain, - said Olli, moving his palm from his buttocks to his stomach.   
\- Do you want to hurt me? - with some anxiety in his voice asked Marco, resting his hands on the floor.   
\- Only if you ask, and you know… - Olli bent over his lover, covering his back with kisses, stroking his stomach, but not moving higher or lower, - If only I could save you from the pain, I would be very happy.   
\- Aren't you happy now?   
Olli paused for a moment, thought, and then leaned against his back, wrapping his arms around his friend.   
\- You are my happiness.   
It was always pleasant to hear such words, but usually they sounded after sex, and not before, however, Marko was still nervous: he was completely naked, but Olli was completely dressed. Sometimes it seemed that he really just decided to show his knowledge of yoga. His back was numb a little, because someone had not been engaged in exercises for a long time, but Marko still stood until the end, until he was smoothly transferred to another position.   
\- Bend your knees, dear, lower yourself to the floor, and then stretch forward and rest your hands on the floor, - Olli softly asked, helping his friend get into a pose.   
\- So now I mean baby?   
\- Well, I think it's better than pretending to be dead and finding unity with... What were you talking about? - Olli pursed his lips, also kneeling. He made sure that Marko stretched out enough, showing how his muscles tightened under the skin. - And by the way... For me you are always a child, making faces and loving sweets.   
\- By sweet, do you mean yourself? - Marko lowered his head, startled suddenly, when they again touched his ass.   
\- You said that, - Olli nodded, admiring the subdued lover.   
Both palms were held across Marko’s bareback, stroking, relaxing his tense muscles in order to completely and unconditionally take him under control. However, Marko himself did not think to resist. He was only curious how this exercise would end and whether any of them would finish at all. He was bent again in the back so that the bending line was even, and praised for his beautiful posture. Marko smiled awkwardly, thinking that he was clearly praised, because recently he had to periodically sleep on a studio sofa in a not very comfortable position. He said nothing, involuntarily shuddering at the touch of a loved one, who gradually descended lower and lower. Olli was also silent, although a plan about a single desire matured in his head, reminiscent of himself somewhere in the groin, when Marko strained not only the external muscles. Fingers were again held across his buttocks and, as it were, accidentally slipped between them. Holding his breath, Marko felt a squeezed hole gently stroked, not going inside, not trying to break through and hurt.   
\- After all, we are engaged in the development of muscles?... I'm just sure that the internal muscles also need my attention. - Olli smiled boldly and suddenly got to his feet, giving his lover a slap. - Do not move. I soon.   
For such cases, a couple of tubes of lubricant were always stored in the studio, which were periodically updated, since they tended to end at the most inopportune moment. Olli praised himself for his resourcefulness in this matter and returned to Marko, who... had already moved to the sofa. He turned away to face the back, hiding almost to the very top of his head, but his clothes were still lying on the floor, so the naked body could still be approached. Olli took a deep breath, clutching a tube of grease in his hand.   
\- Didn't I tell you not to move?”   
\- Actually, it's me your boss, - Marko muttered, not about to turn away from the back of the sofa. Olli wanted to object to him, but suddenly Marko continued, sighing loudly: - Olli, I'm tired and want to sleep. Sorry, I know what you’re counting on, but... I don’t think that something will work out today.   
Marko took cover with his head, cringing. Recording any material always took a lot of effort, especially when everything happened in a hurry. Standing at the side of Olli, he went to his lover, kissed his crown, and then sat on the very edge of the sofa, stroking through the rug.   
\- Marko, everything went well, believe me. And when, after a few minutes, it was my turn to play, I thought I would finish right behind the guitar, because you so seductively performed that passage in the middle of the song... - thin fingers went all the way to the shoulder and tried to pull off the edge of the plaid. - I had to hide my boner behind a guitar.   
\- Are you so excited by the music? - Marko asked with great interest.   
\- You excite me... The way you look, touch, say ... Oh my God, your existence alone is a seductive challenge to my erection!   
Olli screamed so suddenly that he even laughed. He sat even closer, and pulled the plaid even lower, touching his lips with a long neck. Kisses followed to the shoulder, then on the arm, finally reached the palm where the most sensual kiss fell. Then came a turn of fingers, which Olli also did not disregard. He pressed a warm palm to his cheek, smiling happily, and then offered to massage his friend. Marko turned around, wary, but quickly gave up. He was too tired to resist, and besides, the massage had not harmed anyone. Olli smiled mysteriously, asking Marko to lie on his stomach, and he sat on his hips, rubbing his palms.   
\- Have you already gone for the cream?”   
\- Yes, but I use it later ... in the end, - Olli giggled softly, flexing his fingers.   
He laid his palms on his back, in some places crushed, and where he simply stroked, trying to recall how Marko's hands moved when he was doing the massage. His muscles were not physically strained, but moral tension remained, and Olli tried to help relax. He bent over, kissed his neck, and when he heard a happy purring, he realized that he was doing everything right, and began to descend smoothly lower, running his lips along the entire spine. Olli didn’t take his hands off, he wanted the tactile contact not to be interrupted for a minute, otherwise Marko would squeeze again. Marko turned around, raising an eyebrow inquiringly when he felt palms on his buttocks.   
\- Well, there are also muscles that need to be stretched, - as if nothing had happened, Olli shrugged, stroking the rounded halves. - Although I like it more when they're tense...   
Thin fingers squeezed elastic buttocks, simply awed by their beauty and grace, but the most important thing was somewhere in the middle, inside... Olli felt the blood rushing to his cock again when he spread the seductive halves to the sides. With trembling fingers, he opened a tube of grease, squeezed out a little, and then pursed his lips and looked up. He didn’t want to take his beloved by force, against his will, but somehow he didn’t want to finish up in his soul. Olli slowly leaned over and kissed an unsuspecting lover in the lower back.   
\- Ma-a-arko... I want you.   
Silence fell for a couple of moments in the studio, and then a chuckle sounded.   
\- You wish this from the very first day of our meeting, when you were still a teenager, so it is not surprising.   
\- So ... you don't mind if I...   
\- When did I refuse you sex, Olli? - the question was raised with a certain reproach, but Marko did not focus attention on this, proceeding immediately to the next topic. - Especially... you're right. Muscles need to be developed, and your fingers can do this best of all...   
Silence fell again, but now Olli knew the reason: his lover was simply embarrassed and thus said that the desire was mutual. Marcko was kissed on the top of his head, rubbed his nose on the scruff of his neck, and then immediately set to work. Olli acted neatly, slowly, but at the same time he felt his own cock rest against his pants. He sighed in relief, unfastening her. Even though the excited flesh was still under the laundry, pressure was no longer exerted on it, which... soon should have become even greater. Olli rubbed the grease between his fingers, and then touched the compressed hole, lubricating it too. When the tip of his finger penetrated inside, Marko kicked, cringing, and rubbed his nose on the sofa, trying to switch.   
\- Hush, my dear... It will become much easier now, you just... relax, okay? And I'll kiss you for this, - Olli promised, frozen in place.   
Only when the muscles stopped contracting so much did he slip even deeper, moving his finger little by little. Gradually, the walls succumbed to pressure, and one finger became too loose there, and it was decided to add a second. Marko contracted again and tensed with his whole body. He was kissed in the lower back, stroked on the sides and even slapped in the back to disperse the blood that rushed straight to the penis.   
\- And you call it yoga?” - grinned Marko, realizing that in vain he raised himself, because now it was not easy to get down on a hard cock.   
\- Yoga-yoga, don't even doubt it, - Ollie giggled, continuing to develop his lover and listening to the first moans of pleasure. - I read it ... in one book.”   
\- In the Kama Sutra?   
\- So you read it too? - Olli was amusedly, barely stifling a laugh.   
Marko considered it best to keep silent, although it was not possible to keep quiet when master fingers were affectionately working in the ass. A groan fell from his lips, and with raised hips Marko pushed back mechanically, dropping his fingers deeper into himself, sitting on them with every breath. Olli could not sit still, when even the linen was unbearably pressing on a member, and suddenly jumped up from the couch, abruptly pulling off his pants with a t-shirt. Marko, who was heavily experiencing a void in the aisle, did not expect to be asked so soon to kneel down and rest his hands on the back of the sofa. He sighed sharply as greased fingers slipped into his ass again, and his free hand clasped his chest, fingering the sensitive niples. Marko moaned, cringing on his fingers, moving freely in him, teasing and tickling the walls. He threw his head back, receiving an assertive kiss on the lips and this time did not even try to take control. Slender hips swayed from side to side, and the rising member rubbed against the sofa, which brought unforgettable pleasure! However, Olli noticed this, lowered his hand below and tightly squeezed the base of the penis, feeling his lip bit into blood. He pulled away and then began to stretch out his fingers, which were tightly wrapped in a hot cocoon. Olli groaned, imagining how his cock would feel great in a tight ass. So why not slap this ass for gifted fantasies?   
\- I want you to end from... my other part of the body, - Ollie whispered in his lover's ear, leaving a suction on his shoulder.   
\- And where... is this your body part? - Marko could no longer restrain his own moans when such an pressure was exerted on his innocent niples.   
\- I want... for you to ask me.   
\- You want too much, haven't you noticed?   
\- Did you notice that it was all because of you? - Olli grunted, clutching delicious buttocks in his fingers.   
He could not imagine how he had not yet finished from one sight of such an open and seductive Marko, it was a pleasure to study the body in front of him again. Like snuggling up to it, feeling the touch of bare skin on the skin, touching lips and feeling its salty taste. This drove Olli crazy, and he just groaned in a kiss, stumbling into the lips of his beloved in time. The seductive hips still swayed to and fro, moving back and forth, trying to fit at least on the fingers to fill the feeling of emptiness. But Olli was in no hurry to pamper his lover. He wanted to tease him, to bring him to the peak, so that a treasured request would come off his thin lips, but he did not know how long this could drag on. The resilient niple were attractive, and Olli had nothing against teasing them, but kneading them all night was not his plan. Then he decided to act in other ways: he covered his neck with kisses, whispered something in his ear, pressed him to himself, and lowered his hand lower down his chest. He stroked his stomach, noting that it was time for someone to tie with chocolates, but to say it out loud meant dooming himself to a long and painful death. But the hips were in a very suitable position. There was something to squeeze, pull, and just slap from unexpressed emotions. Marko then turned around resentfully, but as soon as thin fingers reached his penis, all bickering disappeared. Olli grabbed the hard flesh, from which the grease was already oozing, and licked powerlessly himself, wanting to lick everything that would flow from it.   
Marko lowered his head, clutching the sofa upholstery with his fingers, while he was frankly grabbed, but still not allowed to finish. He was strangled by moans, he tried, out of habit, to sound as quiet as possible, but Olli, on the contrary, wanted these moans to sound as loud as possible. He laid his chin on Marko’s shoulder, biting his earlobe.   
\- Tell me, Marko... Say it... I know you want… - the lover whispered hotly, pushing the penis with pressure. A frank moan flew from Marko’s lips, and his body trembled again from being squeezed at the most inopportune moment.   
\- What to say? - Marko growled, exhausted from unsuccessful attempts to finish. - That your stone riser rests against my ass, and you all delay the moment until you finish on me?   
Olli paused for a moment and bowed his head. But really, the riser is located right in the hollow, without moving anywhere, so the "game" and dragged on. The fist disappeared from the member, which insanely upset Marko, but after a few seconds he again felt his fingers in his ass. The contrast of the cold grease with the hot aisle brought a new sensation, and Olli was blown away by this narrowness and strong compression. He bit his lip, moving with two fingers inside, again expanding the already prepared place for himself. And do not care about this request. Olli will die from overexcitation if he does not finish right now in the most beautiful lover in the world!   
When his fingers began to slowly stretch, Marko suddenly moaned hoarsely. He threw back his head, and his body trembled noticeably. Olli got worried, kissed his beloved on the temple and smoothed his wet hair. Even the excitement subsided a little, although only a second ago, Olli was unbearably anxious to enter this narrow ass. He covered his broad shoulder with short kisses, hugged him tightly and felt a twinge of conscience: Marko himself said that he was tired, but was he the one who hid his excitement for half a day and who was eager to finally take it off? Ollie smiled gloomily, once again considering himself a lascivious idiot and was about to pull away as his wrist was intercepted, squeezing, as if in a vice.   
\- Take me, Olli... Take control...   
A whisper, with vibrating notes, came from somewhere deep from the chest, but Olli heard him clearly. He kissed his beloved shoulder, pulled back for the last time and quickly returned with something rustling. Marko heard some kind of fuss, and then bowed his head, watching how they put a condom on him.   
\- What ... Why is this? ..   
\- And then that the shops don't work at night, which means we won’t be able to quickly buy a new sofa… - Olli tried to explain, looking over his friend’s shoulder. - You know what happens when they finish, and I have no desire to wash the upholstery from sperm.   
Olli snorted, trying to blow off his hair from his face, but that didn’t help, and then Marko decided to help, carefully tucking a lock of hair behind his ear with his fingers. A reddened cheek appeared before his gaze, to which he could not help but touch his lips, and which reddened even more. Olli looked at his beloved with shining eyes, and then straightened up, leaving a short kiss on his lips.   
\- And you too...   
\- Yes, too. I'll have to, - Olli grunted bitterly, putting on an elastic band and himself, trying not to end at his own touch. - Otherwise, I will have to lead you into the shower, but I’m not sure that at least I’ll get up myself... Are you ready?   
\- Yes ... No, wait, wait!   
Marko removed his beloved from him, got up from the couch, and then lay on his back, calling Olli to him.   
\- I thought that would be more convenient for you, too.   
The legs were already bent at the knees and so wide apart that it was as comfortable as possible to sit between them. Olli did not hesitate. He climbed onto the sofa, knelt down and possessively grabbed his hips, pulling him to him. In one single movement he entered the lover and gasped loudly.   
\- Fuck... don't squeeze like that...   
Olli closed his eyes, even seeing the dancing stars in front of him. He froze, did not move, because he was very afraid to finish without really starting. For everyday routine and gigs, they had absolutely no time for themselves, and Olli forgot how much they can squeeze him and how pleasant it is to remember this narrow ass again. Finally, he opened his eyes, trying to focus on his lover, who bit his lip.   
\- Don't be silent, honey… - Ollie whispered, bending to his lips with a groan. - I want to hear from you. Always and as loud as possible.   
Marko opened his eyes, feeling the first - but not the last - push. His beloved began to move slowly, gaining momentum, and it seems that this completely blew him away. Olli sat up straight, leading his hips in a circle, watching with predatory interest as Marko arched with a groan and moved toward new shocks, but this was not enough. Olli decided to provoke a loved one. To begin with, he threw back his head, moaning openly and loudly and a little embarrassed, ran his lips, licked his fingers, and then, looking at Marko, ran them across his neck, chest, caught the nipple and began to caress him, again gaining pace. Olli saw this feverish gleam in the eyes opposite, and soon felt pressure on both elastic nipples.   
And I thought you had them like everyone else, - Marko grunted, gently massaging the nipples between his fingers, which Olli moaned more often.   
\- When... you touch me, everything becomes... not like everyone else, - Olli answered, clutching his hips with his fingers.   
He was too good to interrupt any conversation. He had been waiting for this for too long, but Marko was distinguished by his talkativeness even in bed. Olli tried to do everything so that only incoherent sounds broke from these beautiful thin lips, or at worst, his own name. Fingers wandered over his body, squeezed his sides, left traces of nails, and then pulled closer to imprint on his lips no less passionate kiss. Olli also opened up, completely surrendering himself to his beloved person, moving in him measuredly and gently pushing, although patience was running out. He was in no hurry, trying to extend this moment of unity, as long as possible, to snatch moans as loud as possible from his lover, but Olli saw that it was hard to put up with Marko either. He touched his hard cock, hidden behind some soulless gum, and ran his fingers along the trunk, clutching his head.   
\- Together... Together, beloved?   
Olli touched his thin lips with his lips for the last time, straightening up, and receiving an approving nod, threw all the brakes away. He ceased to restrain himself, jostling in his lover more and more often, and already carried out with a noticeable pressure on the tense member. Heavy breathing, ragged moans and only beating hearts in unison filled the silent studio, when there was nothing left to the edge of the cliff. Feeling a strong squeeze, Olli cried out and squeezed a cock in his hand, which immediately filled the condom with viscous and hot sperm. Marko, too, groaned with great relief, feeling nothing but a crumbling lover on his chest. Hoarse breathing and chills captured both, but there was nothing to hide, and Marko simply hugged Olli tightly, warming in his arms. His wheat hair stirred his breath, which recovered only with time, and then gradually turned into a quiet sniff. Olli smiled, kissed his chest, and then closed his eyes, also falling asleep in the arms of his beloved... 

Markus was very interested to know what they had gained during these months of laborious work, so he came to the studio before everyone else. As it seemed to him. He opened the door with a key, took off his jacket and decided to make coffee while there was nobody, but a surprise was waiting for him on the way to the kitchen. More precisely, TWO surprises that looked like one. Captain even froze, afraid either to wake the sleeping, or to raise nearby streets with a morning lecture on how smart and adult people should behave at least out of the scene. He did not understand the benefits of sleeping naked, but had nothing against it, however, he was still embarrassed by something... Perhaps two men sleeping in an embrace, or scattered clothes around a sofa near which he was lying nearby... tube of grease. Markus exhaled deeply, rubbing his nose. He will never get used to it, although the whole group knows about the long-standing relationship of these two. Cap glanced at his watch, gathered his strength and attempted to wake at least one. It is advisable to think quickly. Bad luck. At the touch of Marko, Olli was the first to react, until then, sleeping peacefully on the chest of his beloved. He tried to open his stuck eyes, but Morpheus and Marko did not want to let go of his arms, however, as soon as his gaze was focused, Olli instantly began to blush. He wanted to fall underground on this couch, along with his lover, with this seductive demon, who is always and to blame for everything.   
\- Yeah, he woke up, - the keyboardist laughed, noting the spreading blush. - Come on, wake up the “sleeping beauty”, and quickly removed everything until the guys showed up.   
\- Yes, of course. Thanks, Cap...   
Olli swallowed with force a nervous lump that beat so hard, as if this heart had gone to his throat. He watched his friend, and then he began to wake his beloved, but a banal conscience did not allow this. Olli always liked to look at Marko while he was sleeping, because at such moments his face did not express anything, no thoughts and anxieties, only calm serenity. Like now. Olli gently blew on his face, and then kissed his forehead.   
\- Marko? .. Marko, wake up.”   
Olli tried to speak as quietly as possible so as not to attract Cap's attention, but the whisper, which worked flawlessly in other situations, did not help. Marko only muttered something slurred, but did not even open his eyes. Through a dream, he felt how good he was, next to him was a cute fair-haired miracle, whispering something in his ear, and unusual heat was pouring in his lower abdomen. A pulling sensation reminiscent of the years of youth, and then he had to wake up. Marko with difficulty opened his eyes, but he clearly felt how gently and without coercion someone were driving along his cock, forcing that very heat to curl into a knot.   
\- Ol... Olli?   
The hoarse, completely sleepy voice could not be compared with anything in its special beauty, and Olli reluctantly stopped, because they need to get up completely, and not to individual parts of the body.   
\- Wake up, - he repeated, and, rising, suddenly realized that he was still in Marko.   
The face took on its natural color - red - and while Marko was trying to understand what was happening, the lover slipped out of it as carefully as possible so that painful moans did not sound even so bright. However, Cap turned around anyway, watching with a smirk as Olli hastily picks things up, blushing desperately and pushing the incomprehensible Marko towards the soul.   
\- I hope the sofa was not injured, otherwise you will buy a new one! - Markus shouted after his friends, not even trying to restrain his laughter.   
When the shower door slammed shut, he turned to the workplace and caught his breath, put on his headphones. Setting up all the indicators, the keyboard player accidentally noticed a flashing red light. After thinking a little, he realized that he had forgotten to stop recording “strange sounds”, and now there was something else on it. To remove the unnecessary, it was necessary to find out exactly where it was located, what Cap did. The new half was hard to hear, because the sound source was far away, as Markus suggested, on the couch. Therefore, he only heard voices, inarticulate noises, and decided to rewind the recording further. By pressing the “Stop” button, he was surprised that there was practically no interference, and the sound became clearer, as if... became closer. After listening to a couple of minutes, Cap jerked off his headphones, finally realizing what kind of sounds he had heard. He rubbed the bridge of his nose again, laughing nervously. By this time, Jari came to the studio, and behind him, Jani and Jaska, laughing about something early in the morning. The latter went up to Markus and slapped him on the shoulder in a friendly manner, and when the dressed Marko and Olli came out of the shower, he went up to them.   
\- And you are the early birds. How long have you come?   
Olli hesitated, not knowing what to quickly improvise, and even Marko didn’t act very encouragingly, so Cap came to the rescue:   
\- Jaska, put some coffee, otherwise my head will crack...   
The guitarist turned, winked, and turned into the kitchen, while the second guitarist glanced at Markus, which he grunted, and then set to work. Now he knew exactly what to do with the recorded material...   
While the guys were tuning their instruments, they chatted merrily, but Olli was afraid to even raise his eyes, not to say a word. It seemed to him that everyone knew what he was doing with Marko last night, although even Markus didn’t know all the details, so... Olli shuddered when touched, turned around cautiously, but there was nothing to worry about when he saw whose touch it was. Marko's palm was covered from above, and in response they smiled faintly.   
\- Are you okay? Next time you will endure home, okay? - Marko winked, looking into his friend's face.   
\- Thanks for the support. It was not you who woke up lying on your lover.   
\- And the fact that I was UNDER a lover, and moreover, he was in me, can this not bother me at all? - whispered Marko.   
\- You slept, - Olli muttered, - and generally t… - but it wasn’t possible to continue, because Markus called everyone to listen to the recorded record. - We’ll talk at home.   
When everyone gathered around the keyboard player, he included the final song, while ambiguously glancing at the loving couple. Olli folded his arms over his chest, ready to defend himself in the event of a surprise attack. Music came from the speakers, immediately followed by vocals in an unusual performance for Marko. All attention was directed to the song, and when it reached the middle, the same passage sounded that Marko gave out half of yesterday. Olli closed his eyes, listening to the vocals, against which the same “strange sounds” sounded that Cap and Marko so zealously recorded. Everything turned out just fine, but suddenly Olli shuddered, asking a friend to rewind the song a little. Markus fulfilled the request, smiling slyly back. When the passage sounded again, Olli no longer shuddered. He felt his cheekbones turn red again, and his palms began to sweat. The reason was that in the series of "strange sounds" there was another one, no less strange, but so familiar to Olli. The memory of Marko's last and most resounding groan, which got to the record, was again scrolling through his head. For the second time in the morning, Olli again wanted to fall underground and drag “some” with him again. He looked at Marko, who covered his face with his hand, at Markus, who was proud of his work, and at the guys who unexpectedly retreated into the kitchen for coffee after the song ended. Of course, everyone liked the finished result, but Olli wanted to clarify some... little things. He turned to the keyboard player, and then - as if imperceptibly - shoved Marko into the side, who secretly from everyone tried to restrain the fit of laughter.   
\- Cap, everything worked out ... c-cool, but I don’t think that such a sound might like...   
\- Which one do you mean? There were many of them, - Marcus asked, shrugging his shoulders, but after a second he unmistakably lost the very sound that was being discussed.   
\- Yes, yes, he it, - Marko intervened. He took in a full chest of air, trying not to even laugh. - Do not you think that this will sound somewhat gone in our repertoire?   
\- We are musicians, Marko. And for us there is no framework in the musical sound. - Markus shrugged and stood up. He noticed a certain... concern in the eyes of his friends. - Do not worry, no-one will notice one second among eight minutes, and if they notice... and to hell with them, let it be a nice bonus.   
The keyboard player winked, praised Marko for his excellent work - somehow embarrassing Olli even more - and headed for the rest of the kitchen, muttering something about the integrity of his mug.   
When Markus hid behind the door, Olli hid his face in his palms, feeling it burn with a blush. Somewhere in the background, a quiet, unremarkable chuckle was heard, but as soon as they looked at the sound source, it immediately stopped.   
\- Do you think they have already guessed everything? What are we here... - asked Olli, dying from embarrassment, it was a shame even to finish the sentence.   
\- Sure! And now they argue about the position in which you put me to wrest this moan. Do you want to go, eavesdrop?   
Marko, as if nothing had happened, sounded too cheerful after the incident and even leaned over to kiss his friend on burning cheek while he was about to fall underground for the third time this morning. And Olli knew that this would not be the last time...


End file.
